


Game Changer

by revhale



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Breast Expansion, Corruption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: Lara Croft's new game makes her realer than ever, so it's up to modders upgrade the fan service and downgrade poor Lara's AI.
Kudos: 14





	Game Changer

As the last puzzle piece fell into place, Lara could hear the click behind the wall. Finally, after weeks of searching for the rune keys in the surrounding jungle, she’d finally get to see if the mysterious legends we’re true.

Pushing the stone door inward, she took the first careful steps into the darkness, her eyes still struggling to make out anything ahead.

**Wham!**

_Bloody hell. I should have know this was another trap!_

“Man, this is boring. Seriously, this is the new Tomb Raider?”

The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Lara searched the inky black surroundings for some hint of the source.

A second voice chimed in. “Yup, another reboot. The graphics are amazing, and the AI is supposedly unbelievable…”

 _Reboot? AI?_ Lara wondered to herself. _What is this, some dastardly hacking conspiracy? But why play her this recording?_

“Check out this mod.” Said the second voice, a slight crack betraying the speaker’s immaturity.

_They’re just boys. Teenagers. Too many questions. Where the hell is my flashlight?_

She began rooting around her backpack, with the voices being replaced by faint keystrokes and mouse clicks.

“Oh man!” Voice number one was pleasantly surprised by whatever he was looking at. “Where did you get all these? Even that last one was fucking hot as hell. With that tan outfit?”

Some more clicks, then suddenly…

> ####  _Load.CustOm_Skin “Legend”_

The lights came on ( _all the lights, so bright_ ) and Lara watched the floor receded back, giving her vertigo.

_Wait, no. The floor didn’t move, I’m taller?_

“Almost done loading…” said the squeaky voice.

She looked down for the rawhide, single strapped bag she’d been rummaging through.

Gone! Wait no, it’s on my back. How is that-

Her breath caught in her throat. Her backpack wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Her entire outfit was different, and her body…

“Those hips! Ha!” The first voice was amused.

She was going to cry out, but another wave of shock came over her. Her memories… They we’re being overwritten. A strange double vision clouded her mind.

“Turn her around, I want to see the model.”

While she should have been in shock, the voice of her new, over confident personality took it all in maddening stride.

_Hmm. I’m still Lara Croft, even with these magic changes. And, really, I look quite sexy if I do say so!_

Suddenly having the runway skill of a super model, Lara walked a slow, strutting circle for her unseen audience.

The remaining, old personality cried out for reason in silence. _What am I thinking? This is madness!_

“What else do we have. Is that one based on that movie? Holy shit, she was smoking. With the all black outfit?”

> ####  _Load.Custom_Skin “Angelina”_

Another parallel personality wrote itself over her already fragile mind. Lara wanted to believe it was her own endurance that made this next change easier, but deep down she knew it was her own self-identity eroding.

Her lips felt permanently pursed, outfit uncomfortably tight.

_< But damn I look good.>_

The voices seemed to agree.

“Oof. Her in that poster was the first thing I ever jerked off to.”

“Dude! Too much detail!”

“Sorry. Come on, look at her.”

“… Ok, yeah. But these fan mods are kind of a mixed bag. I’m worried it’s going to corrupt the AI.”

“Fuck it, you can always just reinstall. I mean, this is totally worth it.”

_< Yeah boys, I’m worth it.>_

_Wait, no! What am I saying?_

_< Oh, I know men look at me. That’s girl power! Getting men to think you’re hot! And I’m so bloody hot.>_

_No! This isn’t me! This doesn’t make sense!_

“Umm, she’s glitching pretty hard.”

“I told you, these mods can corrupt her personality. Seems like there’s a serious conflict. Let me try a full conversion…”

> ####  _Load.Custom_Skin “Fantasy”_

The warring voices stopped. Now Lara’s head was clear. It was simple, she was a sex object.

Her outfit was impractical on every level. Her physique impossibly curvy, more a wet dream than femme fatale. But who needed to be a treasure hunter, when you could just pretend to be one in the bedroom?

“God. Damn.”

_Hehe. I bet they really like me now._

Lara didn’t even wait for commands. She posed, sticking her ass in the air and thrusting out her massive tits.

“Umm. I think I’m going to head home and play this myself. Can you send me this mod?” Voice number one mumbled.

_He sounds distracted. Mhmm, I wonder if they’re both hard? I bet I can make them so fucking hard._

“Yeah. I’m going to keep playing with Lara- err, the settings.” The second voice squeaked out. “I’ll forward over the skins, as well as this template. It’s a starting point for building your own.”

_Oh, yay! They’re both going to keep playing with me._

> ####  **_Load.Custom_Skin “Classic.Blank”_ **

Lara was plastic and empty.

The AI needed content, so the closest thing to a thought was just a stream of simple commands.

_Pose. Obey. Do whatever is asked._

Now she was just a shell of a being. A doll waiting for instructions, ready to preform without a moment’s thought. Desperate to be played with, to be molded into whatever fantasy her user had.

Lara waited, patiently, for the next change. She knew she was going to love it.


End file.
